


Winter Forecast

by WheresMyWings



Series: Graphic Tees [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Wintershock graphic tees, crackfic, graphic tee hilarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: In the great words of another fanfic author, “I heard you like crackfic so I put some crackfic in your crackfic.”





	1. Winter Forecast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saffron89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffron89/gifts).



> I guess this is a continuation ... but don’t get mad if they all don’t ... follow each other! These are coming to me and I can barely get them down let alone make them flow continuously! Enough of my whining. Enjoy!

“Seriously? Did you really have to wear that?” 

Bucky pauses before taking another bite of his hotdog and looks down at his “Winter Forecast: 10–12 inches” shirt.

“What?” He whines, takes a bite of his hotdog and continues, “Darcy bought it!” 

“Yeah, and I’m sure there was absolutely no input from you.” 

“Well, technically I did put something in her—“

He points the bundle of French fries in his hand at Bucky. “Stop.” Bucky chuckles and Steve takes a bite of the fries. “That was my fault. I walked right into that one.” He mumbles, “I should have known better.” 

Bucky inhales his second hotdog and throws away the trash as they continue walking in the mall. “Besides, with these sunglasses, hot lumberjack beards, and hipster hairstyles nobody’s gunna recognize us.” 

“Think again, boys.” They turn around to see Natasha strutting up to them over with a knowing smirk as Darcy skips by her side.

“Look babe! I think the team’s gunna like it.” She unzips her jacket and when Bucky sees her shirt his smile practically touches his ears and he places his hands on her cheeks for a sweet kiss. 

“I like that one SO much better than your other Winter shirt.” 

“Aww, don’t be jealous, Cap. I’m sure we can find a shirt that suits you!” 

Natasha’s smirk (and Steve’s faint blush) makes Darcy think the two already have their own collection of fun graphic tees.


	2. Winter is Coming (Pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy finally shows the team her shirt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are probably tons of errors. Please let me know and I’ll fix them later. I just had to get this out. This is the end of this story. The rest will just be random moments regarding graphic tees.

“Come on, guys. Let’s go running!” Darcy is hopping around the common area in a big, black hoodie that has a “metal” left arm and says “Property of Barnes” on the back. The best part is it’s not even her hoodie. It’s Bucky’s. :) After about 2 months, he got another one, same design but on the back it reads, “Property of Lewis.” She loves it!

Bucky gets off the couch and starts stretching but everyone else is still staring at her in complete shock. 

Now no one would say that Darcy is lazy—Bucky might think it every once in awhile, but never does he say it—so seeing the astrophysicist’s assistant jumping around and excitedly talking about moving and getting sweaty in the cold is just plain weird. 

***

She starts off with a nice jog, but it eventually becomes a brisk “soccer mom” walk (in the words of Natasha earning a not so kid-friendly gesture from Darcy and a snowball from Bucky). 

After about 15 minutes half the team are covered in snow and the other half are covered in sweat, both starting to feel the cold. 

***

They come back inside and Darcy makes a big show of loudly taking her hoodie off, getting everyone’s attention in the process. 

“Wow, that was SOME workout. Boy, am I hot. Guess I should take off this big, ole hoodie.” 

Bucky, Nat, Steve, and Wanda are obviously in on it because they’re all (poorly) holding back smiles and scanning the room to catch everyone’s reactions. (No need for a camera as J.A.R.V.I.S. has already been tasked with getting everything from all angles. 

She takes off her jacket and the room is eerily quiet as the room takes in her shirt.

“I. Fuckin. Knew it. Wanda’s been goin’ on and on about fish dreams for the past few months.” Clint jumps up excitedly and runs to give Darcy a hug. “I was starting to think that Laura was lying to me.” Darcy winks at Wanda. 

Pepper walks over and gives Darcy a hug. “I knew that you were glowing.” Darcy blushes.

“Yeah, sorry I lied and said it was because of great sex—“

“Hey! Really?”

“The sex was great, don’t get me wrong,” She placates Bucky with a wink. “How else would we have this?” She asks with a rub of her little belly bump. “But it’s hard to lie, convincingly to Pepper. At least I’m able to live in sweats. Glad I turned down that assistant job. Never would have made it this far with the secret.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. I’m sure with a little creativity we could have had some fun with you in business outfits.” Natasha chimed in. 

She waves her hands dismissing the idea. “Maybe another time. What’s most important is that this shirt is Cap approved!” She turns to Tony and continues, “and let the record show that Steven Grant Rogers knows where babies really come from.” 

The room erupts in applause an laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here is the shirt](https://d3d71ba2asa5oz.cloudfront.net/52000866/images/winterbabycoming_maternity_mock.jpg)
> 
> So yeah. This was the shirt that Cap saw in the previous chapter. Let me know if there are any questions. Catcha on the next one! XO
> 
> If you’ve just read the story, read it again. I probably changed something. Lol

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t be mad. You’ll find out what Darcy’s shirt says very soon! :)
> 
> Also this will have multiple chapters so it flows~~ and then ones that aren’t apart of this can just be in the series!


End file.
